Death at the Manor
by Angel Of Death87
Summary: Paige is hurt, Chris can't save her. Why would Leo watch and not help? Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters.

**Summary: **Paige is hurt, Chris can't save her. Why would Leo watch and not help? Character Death.

Paige orbed into the Manor, colapsing onto the floor. She knew no one was home, but this was the only place she could think of to go. "Chris!" She cried out. Nothing happened. It had been months since she had seen him last, but still she hoped he'd hear her. She laid there, alone, bleeding to death. "Chris" She cried again, only this time it was only a faint whisper. She could feel her mind slipping away. As her eyes closed and her heart slowly stopped beating, a flash of white and blue lights swormed beside her. It was Chris.

Chris looked around, spotting Paige only seconds after orbing in. "Paige!" He screamed rushing over to her. Placing his hands over her wounds, he tried to heal her. A minute went by and when nothing happened, he knew he was to late. He colapsed onto of her crying, knowing it was his fault for not betting there in time. It was hours before he could even move. Picking up her lifeless body he placed her on the couch. Running his hand through her hair, he talked to her, knowing she would never again be able to talk to him back.

"I'm so sorry Paige." More tears slipped down his face. "Please forgive me. If I had only been quick-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw who it was.

"It wasn't your fault, Chris." The Elder said.

"What are _you _doing here?" Chris asked, anger rising in his voice.

"She died protecting our secret. I came to pay my respects." He said calmly, removing his robes to reveal his face.

Chris just looked at his dad, "How did you know, she was dead?" He asked thruogh clenched teeth.

"Because I saw the whole thing" Leo said looking away.

"And you didn't do any-"

"Elders do NOT get involved in these maters." He said looking straight at Chris. "It was her destiny to-"

"To what? To die!?" Chris screamed while grabbing Leo and orbing them out of the Manor.


	2. 1 Year Earlier

AU: Ok to clear a few things..Chris never went back to his own time. The story takes place about three years after he showed up in the first place. Leo is an Elder. The Garnic (Gar-nik) is a made up Demon clam.

The Manor: One Year Earlier

-Kitchen-

Hearing the buzzer go off, Piper entered the kitchen.

Turning the buzzer off, Piper took the cookies out of the oven to let them cool off.

"Mmm, those smell really good, Piper." Phoebe says walking into the kitchen heading straight to the fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Just as Phoebe reached for a cookie, Piper smacked her hand away "Hands off! I made those for the bake sale at Wyatt's school." She said shushing Phoebe away from the counter.

"Come on Piper, just one." Phoebe whined.

Just as Piper opened her mouth to answer there was a loud crash coming from the living room. Both girls looked at each other before rushing into the living room.

-Living Room- (few minutes earlier)

"Chris, I'm doing everything I can to get you back to the future. But it's impossible. The Elders have made up their minds. You have to stay." Leo said standing about 5 feet away from Chris.

"But you're an Elder. MAKE them change their minds!" Chris hissed, storming around the room. "I _have_ to get back."

"Just calm down. We'll figure something out." Leo said sitting down on the couch.

"Like wha-" Before Chris could finish a demon shimmered in, fire ball ready and aimed at him. He barely had time to orb out before the demon initiated the first attack.

The demon saw Chris orb out as soon as the ball of fire left his hand, it then exploded against the wall. Watching the door to the other room open and two of the Charmed ones run into the room he quickly grabbed his target and shimmered out with Leo before any counter-attack could take place.

"Leo!" Piper screamed watching the demon take her husband.

-The Under World- (a few hours later)

Leo awoke in a dark crystal prison .He was alone. Standing up he took a step forward, only to be shocked.

He tried to orb. Nothing. He was stuck; powerless. He only hoped the Charmed one would find him soon.

He sat down. Concentrating all his energy on Piper. Praying she could feel him.

-The Manor-

Paige was scrying for Leo while Phoebe and Chris looked through the book of shadows looking for the demon who took Leo.

"Paige. Anything?" Piper asked for the 100th time in the last five minutes.

Paige looked up at Piper who was pacing back and forth, "Still nothing. It's like he totally disappeared." She said, falling back into her chair.

"What do you mean disappeared? He has to be _somewhere_!" She screamed, blowing up a pillow in frustration.

Phoebe walked over to Piper, "Don't worry. We'll find him." She said rubbing Pipers back.

-The Under World-

"What do you want with me!?" Leo screamed hitting his invisible bearer.

Ignoring Leo, the Garnic continued to chant. "fjrw jfiep kcmcqp fjaowos lfj woei fjap qqolpsaz sa ewww keosm lapwjf kqpodj" As the Garlnic said the last word the looked up to see Leo's eyes roll to the back of his head as his body fell to the ground lifeless.

"The first task is complete." The oldest Garnic said, looking at his brethren. "We know what must be done now if we plan on destroying the Charmed ones." They all nodded.

Al three entered the sacred circle, joining hands. Once again, they started to chant. "tojcu orue pwq ujfw ej93 0 djuw kgw aawsq pc,z owur qj ir lmloqwk e092 qq -1 dkq" As" As the chanting came to an end their bodies dissolved into Leo's lifeless body.

The Garnic Clan, in Leo's body, stoop up. Eye's pure black, turned back to normal. "The second task is complete. As one we shall infiltrate the Charmed ones. Pushing them apart, they will get themselves killed." They spoke while walking out of the sacred circle.

The Garnic Clan/Leo picked up the sacrificial knife, jamming it through their shoulder. Smearing dirt on their face The Garnic Clan/Leo orbed back onto the Manor.

-The Manor- (few seconds before)

"Piper! I got a lock on him." Paige yelled through the attic.

Piper rushed over to Paige just as a burst of white and blue lights appeared in the attic. "Leo!" Piper yelled as her husband collapsed on the floor in front of her unconscious.

Paige and Chris healed Leo as Piper held him.

-The Manor- (a few hours later after "Leo" woke up)

Chris was pacing around the room, "Leo can you explain to us again what happened?" He asked.

Leo looked up at Chris, annoyed. "Like I said before. They had me locked up in a crystal prison. They talked a lot, but I couldn't understand anything they said. One of them slipped up, knocked a crystal out of place. But before I could orb out, they hit me with the knife. Everything else is just a blur" He said rubbing his head.

Piper sat next to him, taking his hand. "It's alright. You're ok now." She kissed him on the lips.

Everyone believe the Elder. Everyone, but Chris.

Back to the Present

A/N: So yeah, Leo is really a demonic clan who have harvested his dead body. They want to put an end to the Charmed Ones by pushing them apart and letting them get killed.


End file.
